everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Villains Club
Villains Club is for the Villains of Ever After High. Requirements *The character must be yours. *The club is open for members destined to be villains, not nessicrally people who are villians in there own ways *The aligment doesn't matter either *No over lapping destinies please. So no two Mother Gothels, ect Members Leaders and stuff Offical Leader- Faybelle Thorn, daughter of the Dark Fairy Un-Offical Leader- Martin Gothel, son of Mother Gothel who just kind of takes over sometimes. Other Memebers Prince Mccurse, son of the witch who cursed the frog prince, Uno Eyes, daughter of One Eyes, who fights with Lucky. Lucky Eyes, son of Three Eyes, who leaves the fighting to someone else. Fancy Warlock, Next Warlock, who thinks everyone in the club is acting foolish and is envious of their emotions at the same time. Hakal Hook, Daughter of Captain Hook, who helps with everything and helps everybody. Juliet Witch, Daughter of the Witch (From Princess Rose and The Golden Bird), who stands in the back dancing. Nys East, Daughter of The Witch of The East, sit in the corner and mutter darkly about people she dislikes. Gilda Empress, Daughter of Emperor (From The Golden Mermaid) Beatrice Pruim, Daughter of Princess Ludovine Cassius Dinde, Son of the Fairy of the Desert Alicia Gross, Daughter of Allison Gross Cabeça Guasón, Daughter of the Jealous Jester Unofficial Members People who don't really make any requirements but just kind of are there. Foxy Grapes, daughter of the fox, who wants to be there for whatever reason, and just gets kicked out. Veronica Shell, next princess, who just likes taking things and joins the fighting. Hailey Hare, Daughter of the hare, she sits there considering herself a villain. Notes * Based off of a canon club, but please do NOT add any canon characters (nor remove Faybelle) to this page. Faybelle is the only canon club who is sad to be in this club * If your oc is destined to be one of the fallowing characters they may not join: ** Dark Fairy from Sleeping Beauty ** Mother Gothel from Rapunzel ** The (Supposed) Witch from The Frog Prince ** One Eye from One-Eye, Two-Eye, Three-Eye ** Two Eyes from One-Eye, Two-Eye, Three-Eye ** The Warlock from The Warlock's Hairy Heart ** Captain Hook from Peter Pan ** The Witch from Princess Rose and the Golden Bird ** The Witch of The East from Oz ** The Emperor From The Golden Mermaid ** Princess Ludovine from The Little Soldier ** The Fairy of the Desert From The Yellow Dwarf. ** Allison Gross from Allison Gross ** The Jealous Jester from The Princess of Riddles ** The Princess from The Little Mermaid ** The Fox from'' The Fox and The Grapes'' ** The Hare from The Tortoise and The Hare * I have the right to reject you. * Also, please speficy A) What They Would Be Doing in the club, and B) If they would be "Offical" or "Unoffical" ** i acturally kind of have the right to change it depending on statuce of character Category:Clubs Category:School Groups